emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8529/8530 (9th July 2019)
Plot As Victoria preps Keepers Cottage ahead of an estate agent's visit, Diane asks her if she's sure about moving away. Victoria is certain. News that someone has come forward regarding the bones of the baby found at Hotten Academy has made the front page the front page of the Hotten Courier. Although Lydia hasn't been named, Belle knows it's only a matter of time until people work out it's her. Dan bumps into Kerry in Main Street and tells his ex they should meet in the pub sometime for a drink. David mollycoddles Eric after his mild angina attack yesterday. When Faith appears at Pollard's Barn, both David and Jacob order her to leave as Eric needs no stress. Moira is short staffed at the farm as Isaac is ill and it's Pete's day off so Amy offers to take Isaac for a couple of hours to help. Afterward, Amy flirts with Nate and invites him to join her and Kyle in the park later. Robert mentions to Victoria that Diane is having second thought about moving away. Diane protests it was just a wobble. Lydia knows it's only a matter of time until people find out what she's done. Sam reminds Lydia she hasn't done anything wrong although Lydia states she let her little boy down; she left him on his own and started a new life and forgot about him. Whilst on a tea break, Moira asks Amy if Nate should be sharing her time with Kyle, commenting she'd be cherishing her time with Kyle rather than let some bloke she hardly knows get in the way. With Moira's words ringing in her ears, Amy tells Nate she no longer wants him to come to the park. Kerry heads to the pub dressed to the nines where she finds Dan standing at the bar with a pint and a vodka. Kerry assumes Dan got the vodka for her, but when she goes to take a sip, Dan grabs the glass from her and informs her he's on a date. Faith bursts into Wishing Well Cottage and moans about Eric but ends up putting her foot in it with Lydia which causes Lydia to walk out. Sam chases after Lydia and reminds her Faith meant no harm. Lydia comments Faith is only the tip of the iceberg - it won't be long until people start gossiping and then she'll be Jenny Finn again. Lydia believes there's nowhere to hide now and insists she needs to be punished for what she did. Leyla can't believe her eyes when she sees David and Jacob laughing together. Eric comments who'd thought a little angina attack would have such a difference. A drunken Kerry jealously watches Dan with his date, Sandra. She orders three shots then sits down next to them and introduces herself to Sandra. DI Bradwall appears at Wishing Well Cottage to speak to Lydia. Sam, Zak and Belle lie that Lydia has gone and they try to get rid of the detective but Lydia comes downstairs and states she needs to face the consequences of what she's done. Faith suggests to Kerry that instead of cramping Dan's style, she should find a man of her own. At that moment, Nate walks into the pub so Kerry buys him a pint and flirts outrageously with him. As Victoria speaks with the estate agent, Wendy appears in the village. Diane can't believe it. She knows if Wendy learns Victoria is selling up, it will ruin everything. A drunken Kerry waits for Nate outside the pub toilets. When Nate emerges from the gents, Kerry suggests they go back to hers then she kisses him. At that moment, Amy opens the door and catches her boyfriend and her mother kissing. Kerry admits to Amy that she threw herself at Nate and ends up revealing she and Nate have previously slept together. Amy is disgusted. Robert instructs Diane to deal with Wendy whilst he deals with the estate agent. After Dan and his date Sandra escort a drunken Kerry out of the pub, Sandra takes off. DI Bradwall informs Lydia that the CPS won't be pressing charges against her. Sam is relived but Lydia insists that isn't right as she believes she deserves to be punished. In the café, Victoria asks Wendy why she's here. An emotional Wendy states she's here because Victoria is keeping the baby - it'll be her first grandchild. Whilst Wendy nips into the loo to compose herself, Diane suggests she and Victoria go but Victoria thinks they should let Wendy have her say and then hopefully she's leave. When DI Bradwall and her colleague leave Wishing Well Cottage, Lydia follows them outside and insists she's going with them as she believes she deserves to be punished. Nate calls by Keepers Cottage and explains to Amy he didn't tell her about sleeping with Kerry as he really likes her and knows she would've dumped him if she knew. Wendy tells Victoria and Diane that she'll be such a good grandmother although Diane states it's not her that's the issue. When Wendy insinuates Victoria is lying about the rape as she lied about keeping the baby, a furious Victoria and Diane order her to get out. As Wendy gets up to leave, she mentions Lee gaining custody of the baby which horrifies Victoria. Nate realises Moira has warned Amy off him although Amy insists it doesn't matter who warned her off as she'd have come the same conclusion herself and comments he's not worth the effort. Nate brings up Amy abandoning Kyle and suggests it's a lucky escape for them both then walks out. At the farm, Matty tells Ryan how he's started a business doing things up and selling it on. Back at Tug Ghyll, a drunken Kerry scoffs then toastie Dan has made for her and tells him she wishes she could change the past. She tells Dan she misses him then asks him not to pursue relationship with Sandra before kissing him. Matty asks Ryan to help him with the online side of his new business. Kerry tells Dan she kissed him because she misses him although Dan believes it's because she's lonely. He instructs Kerry to sort things out with Amy then walks out. Victoria is determined to get away more than ever but she now realises she cannot sell her house as the 'For Sale' sign might alert Lee and Wendy of her plans to flee. Ryan creates a website for Matty's Tat. David receives a notification about his annual cancer check-up but he doesn't want to worry Eric, Jacob or Leyla about it. Eric and Leyla are glad that David and Jacob are getting along but Leyla fears it won't last, so when Eric comments he should have an angina attack more often, Leyla suggests he lay it on thick. When Sam returns to Wishing Well Cottage with buckets of eggs, Lydia bursts into tears and begins to think of all the things her son could've done. Zak and Sam try to comfort Lydia but Lydia orders them stop being so nice to her then runs upstairs. Eric arrives home to find Diane waiting on his door step. Diane explains she needs to get Victoria away form here so she asks Eric how much he'd give her for her share of the B&B. Kerry spots Amy walking up Main Street and tries to talk to her but Amy doesn't want to hear what her mother has to say. As Kerry walks off, Amy shots that Dan doesn't want her, she doesn't want her, nobody wants her. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *Sandra - Savannah Stevenson *DI Bradwall - Emma Rydal *Estate Agent - Amey Woodhall *Wendy - Susan Cookson Locations *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and living room/kitchen *David's Shop - Exterior *Pollard's Barn - Living room, driveway and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Yard and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar, toilet corridor and exterior *Hotten Road *Keepers Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes